The Big Question
by WallxArt4ever
Summary: Wally Wants To make the One question in his life thats most important in his life perfect. Summary Sucks. Please R&R Thanks Part 1 our of 2 Reveiw for part 2
1. Kitchen Fun

**A/N Hello fellow Fans and Readers! It's Walxar4ever here again. This is the first Part to this story, If this gets enough Reveiws, then I will make the continuationlike a sequal, If you catch my drift.. (Line From Dick in the episode Preformance.. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, Or theor characters. If i did, This would've happened years ago :p lol!**

**Full Summary: Wally and Artemis have been Dating for 3 years. and they live happily in Palo Alto with nelson. wally thinks it's time to pop the big question most boyfriends need tp ask. ****_Will you marry Me?_**** The only thing is, Wally has trouble making it perfect for his archer.**

**So I hope you like it as much as i do!**

* * *

It was a typical May Morning in Palo Alto. Bills and usless paper scattered aroung the counters, Dog food out of it`s bowl. And the laughter in the bedroom. "W-wally! Not Now!" Artemis trying to say laughing while Wally was kissing the week spot her neck. He just laughed and continued, until Artemis pushed him off. "Maybe later babe.." She said Smirking. She got dressed and Headed out to the kitchen. Wally turned over and the clock said 11:37am. Wally smiled to himself remembering what happened last night. He got up and got dreesed. He went to the kitchen to find Artemis cooking away. "smells awsome beautiful!" He said Comming to look at the pan. Pancakes. Yum.

"There almost done, You, can go get the plates. and Water.." She said Flipping a pancake over. Wally got the plates, He also saw the lovely glass plate with pink, and yello flowers on it he got her for their Aneversery. "Forever and ever" Wally said in his head. He wanted Artemis to never leave.. He got the plates, Water for Nelson, an for them and sat down to his 12 pancakes. "looks good beautiful!" he said digging in. Artemis laughed and ate hers. When their late breakfast was done. Artemis took off to take a shower leaving Wally to Clean up. Wally smiled when he heard her singing in the shower, and how much that would bug her if he told the team that he caught her singing in the shower. Of corse, that was when they were 15, now 23 and 24 almost 25. wally never wanted Artemis to go. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Whe the water shut off Wally ran to the washroom door. "Hey beautiful?" he asked through the door. "yeah" He could her her say. "um, I'm going to go meet up with Roy and Dick ok?" he said leaning against the door. He wobled for balence when it opened. "ok, but remember, were eating in tonight. And i'm going to make you favorite veitnameese dish!" She said kissing him on the lips. He held her there for a minute or to. "ok I'll be back at around 7." He said grabbing his keys.

Wally left.

* * *

**A/N Ok don't fret. this IS NOT the end. I decided to make this two parts. So Please leave me a review letting me know if I should Finish it up with the propsal and such. Bye for now!**

_**WallxArt4ever**_


	2. The Question

**A/N ok guys heres the last part to the first of the prequals if that makes any sense.. In this chapter it will have Wally's Proposal and stuff. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any of their characters.**

**ps. Ok, please let me know how i'm making the characters act, is it to OOC? Please tell me, It will make my next srory much easier. Ok, i'll shut up now!**

* * *

_**At the Pizza Tron**_

Wally sat at his favorite table in the Pizza Tron waiting for Dick, and Roy. "hey! There you guys are!" Wally said getting up to greet his buds. "nice to see you man!" Dick said "man hugging" Wally. The three boys sat down at chated. "So, why did you want to meet us?" Roy asked taking a bite into his pizza. "Ok, It's about Artemis.." Before Wally could finish his sentance Dick cut him off " Oh my god. She's Pregnet!" He said dropping his pizza in the box. "n-" And before Wally could protest, Roy cut him off. Along with Dick. "how long is she?" Roy asked. "Whats the gender, and the-" before the 2 boys could ask anymore questions Wally said "GUYS ARTEMIS IS NOT PREGNET!" Although he said it louder than it needed to be, earning him stares and glances in return. "oh.." Dick said rubbing the back of his neck. "ok, if she isn't pregnet, then what?" Roy asked. "I, I'm going to ask Artemis to marry me!" Wally said smilling widely at the last part. "Dude!" Dick said putting him on the shoulder. "but the problem is.. I need to find the perfect ring. I need to make this perfect." Wally added. "Hey, We can go to the ring store I went to for my engagement Ring.." Roy said cleaning up, "Great!" Wally said. He looled at his phone. 6:00. He had an hour to find the perfect ring. The boys left to go to the ring store.

_**At Palo Alto**_

Artemis literally screamed. She was ready to throw the whole Stove out the window. "UGH! I can't get this Fricken Recipe Right!" She slumped down on the dining room chair. And placed her head in her hands. "Stupid homecooked dinner..."

**_At Joeys' Jewlars_**

"Dude, how about this one?" Roy asked pointing at a ring in the glass case. "nahh." Wally rejected. Wally, Dick and Roy have been here for 30 minutes and none of them found the perfect ring. Wally sat down on a bench in the store. He took a book with a selection of rings in it. As he fliped through the page nothing cought his eye. "see anything you like man?" Dick asked sitting next to him. "no. Why is this so hard!" Wally said putting the book back. "I don't know man.. But i know you will Find something great." Dick said patting Wally's Back. "thanks man." Wally said smiling. Wally took at couple more looks around the cases. And found One that he liked.. "excuse me sir. Can I see that Ring?" Wally asked pointing at a silver ring with a nice sized diamond on it. As the worker,about a man in his late 50's. Took out the ring Roy and Dick came closer. "wonderful choice sir. A Tiffany styled ring. Around $1100.00" The man Said. "Wally didn't even listin. He was just staring at the ring he was holding. He had an image in his head asking Artemis to marry him with that ring. "thats it.." Wally said showing Roy and Dick. "wow, thats beautiful man." Roy said holding it for him and Dick to see. "how much was it again?" Wally asked the man. "$1100.00" He said. Wally turned around. "Guys i can't afford this. I can only pay $900.00 max." Wally said as his smile wiped away. "I'll pay the rest.." Dick said giving the ring to Wally. "No, Dick you ca- I can't Let you do that. That's almost $200.00!" Wally said. "Dude, Please this is THE ring that you want. And I want you to have it.." dick said pulling out his wallet. "are you sure?" Wally asked very seriously to Dick. "positive." Dick said giving him the money. After the boys paid and left Wally told them that he will Call them Tommorow and tell them what happened. They Wished him luck. And Parted ways.

**_At Palo Alto_**

Artemis was on the couch Sleeping. Her day wasn't the best. She was absolutly exsauted. "Beautiful! I'm Back!" Wally said kicking off his shoes. "Artemis?" He looked at the couch and saw her sleeping. He looked in the kitchen. No Food. He walked back out and saw Artemis geting up. "Artmis?" He asked leaving the kitchen. "Oh No! No,No,No! I'll make dinner i swear!" Artemis said running towards the kitchen. Wally walked in her way "Artemis what happened?" wally could tell that Artemis was stressing over something. Artemis Stoped to look at him. "Nothing!" She said trying to push by. "Artemis. Look at me. You don't have to make dinner." He said. "But. I-" "it's ok." He said pulling her into a hug. "I'm Sorry.." She said. "you don't have to be. Plus i kind of ate out.." wally said with a faint smile. Artemis looked up at him like serieously? But she didn't care. As long as he's here. "Hey come with me." wally said holdiong he hand. The two walked to the park just down the street. And they went to the garden. "Hey this was the very spot, where i asked you to move in with me. Remember?" Wally said walking around. "yup. Because right after you did that. A kid kicked a ball right at your ba-" "Yes! I remember." Wally said cutting her off. Wally and Artemis talked for a bit until Wally rememberd why he was here. "Artemis? you know that i love you Right?" He said holding her hands. "Yeah, We say it everyday.." Artemis said resting her head on his shoulder. Wally looked at her. He was Going to do it. He got down on one knee. " And i want to make sure i get to say that to you everyday. Artemis Crock. Will you marry me?" Wally held the ring in his hand holding it up to her. "Of corse I will! She said as Wally smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him all over. There were a few awwwws because they had a crowed watching. The 2 left to go celebrate at home. In a certan room of the house. ;)

* * *

**A/N Well? I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry I didn't post it earlyer. I had Soccer. So yeh :p. But I hope you enjoyed it. and the sequal part will be up Soon i hope. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
